A Lucario Chirstmas
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A Lucario named Rilo has always spend his holidays giving sweets and cookies to the families of the town. But when he meets someone in the forest, will that all change? Merry Christmas!


On one cold night, a young Lucario with a long red scarf named Rilo, holding basket of sweets and cookies for the unfortunate, walks through the snowy streets. The Pokémons in the houses and houses of that said street prepare the decoration…

Christmas. That one holiday. It brought the Lucario so many memories…so many fond memories…

It was just another Christmas day that he was giving cookies and sweets out for the poor families who have been having trouble making a memorable feast. Rilo delivered the food to the families, earning thanks and, sometimes, getting a piece of food from them. He smiled at the thought of children eating contently. He looks up at the dark night sky that glimmers with stars. He never had a good Christmas but never a bad one either. He knew what these families feel…He lost his own during the winter cold when he was only a small Riolu.

He was lucky to be a quick learner and more lucky to be taken in by a gentle couple, a Froslass and a Gengar. Everyone understood how a Froslass being gentle but a Gengar? That was a different story.

Anyways, he heard celebrations in each and every house of the streets. He smiled at the sight and was about to go home when he noticed something moving into the forest.

"_What was that?"_ Because of his curiosity, he decided to follow that figure. It was fast but Rilo was able to follow him close to know where he's going. The trees were thick and the snow was making his view for the figure harder. But somehow, he managed to reach a certain part of the forest…and saw something he never knew was there.

There, in the middle of the area, was a warm, wooden house with a chimney, a snow-covered roof and a Christmas tree.

"Woah…" He said in surprised as he stared at the Christmas tree. There were small berry shape ornaments, few poffins-looking ornaments and brilliant small lights decorating on it. When he looked at the top of the tree, his eyes widen.

Instead of a simple star, lied an angel ornament with a star on her back instead of wings. He's not sure if this tradition is aloud or not but it was magical…

"Lenny! Lenny, Sister Laura is back!" A young happiny shouted in her cute, young voice as Rilo looked at her standing at a door. A shiny Ledian came over to her. Rilo heard shiny types are rare, almost as rare as meeting a legendary Pokémon.

"Alright, Cheery! And you shouldn't be out here! Sister Laura won't be happy about you walking out of the house on your own!" The Ledian chimed, earning a small pout onto the Happiny's face.

"No fair! You get to play on your own!" The Happiny whined but Lenny poked her forehead.

"That's because I'm older than you!" He grins as Cheery waved her arms, annoyed.

"But I'm old enough to walk outside on my own!"

"Am not."

"Am too!"

"Am not."

"AM TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"LENNY, CHEERY, ENOUGH! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO BEFORE?!"

Rilo looked at the owner of the third voice and blushed at the sight.

A young, shiny Lucario stood behind them, with her fur as yellow as yellow as the bright morning sun, her eyes gleaming like sparkles of the shiniest ornaments and her white scarf matching her beauty of purity. The two hanged their head low to her.

"W-We're sorry…" They apologized quietly. Rilo could feel his heart trying to rip open his chest when the shiny Lucario smiles genuinely.

"Alright. I'll forgive since its Christmas. But one more time, and no more treats for you!" The last sentence was enough to make both of the immature children to hurriedly into the house. Rilo almost chuckled silently and turned to leave but a small voice stopped him.

"E-Excuse me, s-sir…But are you a-alone…?" He looked down to find a little Budew looking at him shyly. He kneeled down and smiles softly.

"Yes but I don't mind. I'm sorry but I have to go soon."

"B-But sir…Would y-you like to j-join us?" The little Budew muttered and nudge his arm a little. He thought for a while. _"Well…It wouldn't hurt to stay a while…"_

"Alright. I'll join you. My name is Rilo, Miss…?" The Budew smiled shyly.

"M-My name is D-Dewna. I'll i-introduce you to m-my family." She leaded him into the house, making Rilo confused but he decided it must have been her family visiting her friend's family.

The house was very merry! There were little kids running around, laughing with glee. Girls were talking while the boys are chasing. There were three Snorunts, a Happiny, a couple of Houndour, a Roselia and a whole lot more that it looked as if the party Rilo see in town was nothing comparing to this! It was the most cheerful party he had ever seen.

"Everyone, meet Mr. Rilo! He's joining us today!" The kids looked at Rilo and within a second, he was tackle by the kids, having a welcoming laughter.

"Hi, Mr. Rilo! I'm Rosa!" A Roselia said.

"I'm Snowy!" one of the three Snorunt, a female, said.

"I'm Rut!" A male Snorunt greeted proudly as a shiny Snorunt, who was slightly shorter than the other two, greeted shyly.

"I-I'm Frossy…N-Nice to m-meet you…" the shiny Snorunt said before running off. Rut laughed a little.

"Don't worry. She's not used to strangers. I bet Sister Laura would be happy to meet a male Lucario like you, Mr. Rilo!" Rut grinned happily, earning a confused look upon Rilo's face.

"Huh? Doesn't this Laura person meet other Lucarios?" The whole kids get off of him, looked at each other before facing him, shaking their heads.

"No." Rilo sweat drop at the sight of the kids looking at him blankly and it was all silent until…

"GRAB HIS LEGS AND ARMS!"

Then they start pulling him! 3 kids each on each arm and leg of the surprised Lucario as he struggled in their grip.

"COME ON! PLEASE MEET SISTER LAURA! SHE'S VERY SWEET!"

"I-I-I don't know! I don't want to bother her!" His face grew red as he started being pulled and dragged by the kids.

"Pleaseeeeeee! If you meet her, you'll love her for sure!" Snowy protested and pulled a bit harder. Unfortunately, one of the kids that were pulling his leg fell, causing Rilo to trip on him and all of them fell. The sound of footsteps started to come in their direction.

"Kids, what's going on here?! Who made little Frossy scared a-!" Rilo raised his head to soon blush at the sight he saw.

It was the enchanted yellow Lucario from before.

"U-Um…Uh…" He was speechless and mesmerized. The Lucario blushed a deep red that matches a Cheri berry and her eyes dart to the left a little.

"U-Uh…W-Who are you, sir?" She asked quietly as Frossy came out from her right leg.

"S-Sister Laur-ra…He's Mr. R-Rilo…T-The one w-who I-I'm talking a-about." Laura looked at him then at Rilo before looking at him.

"I see. Frossy, can you set up the tables with the others? I'll get the food. And be sure to get another plate, ok?" She said softly and patted her head, getting a small, cheerful grin.

"O-Ok!" With that, the kids quickly rushed off to set the table. Laura smiled at him and gestured him to the kitchen, walking into there. He blushed by the wink she sent to him before turning her back to him with him right behind her.

"I'm sorry for whatever the kids have done to hurt you. They mean no harm at all. They're just…well…looking for a person who can make me happy...A mate to be precise." She smiled at him softly while he looked at her with one of his ear tilted.

"Why?" She smiled a little and grabbed an oven mitt, opening the oven and pulled out a delicious looking cake.

"We're all orphans here. We're the only family we have left. As you can see, some of us are shiny too. Most pokemon don't think they're special and ignore them. The ones who are shinnies either have a rough childhood or…never knew their real parents…" She trailed off and placed the cake onto the table, getting the icing. "Um…Rilo, can you please get three chocolate bars from the fridge?" Rilo looked over to the fridge. Figures a house has one since it looked man-made.

"Oh. Alright. Anyways, which child had a rough childhood?" He asked, slightly concerned for the poor child. Laura went silent. She didn't utter a word. Rilo opened the fridge, grabbed three chocolate bars and put them on the counter next to her. "Um…it's alright if you can't answer, too. I didn't mean to…"

"Heh…It was me but I'm fine with my past…No matter how horrible." She smiled at his shocked face before grabbing the chocolate bar and gave him one of them. "Here, as a token of thanking you for forgiving that whole scenario from before with the kids." She grinned a little and began breaking the bars in pieces, each one on the icing-covered cake. Rilo stared at her before blushing a bit, muttering a thank you and take a bite on his chocolate bar.

The party went really well. There was laughter and cheer with Christmas carol and Christmas gifts. A lot of kids have gotten along with Rilo well. After that, a group of kids whispered and giggled before Snowy walked over to Laura, who was standing next to Rilo at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sister Laura! Sister Laura, I got something for you!" Snowy shouted, smiling ear to ear. Laura knew that smile was something sneaky but asked anyway.

"Oh really? How sweet of you, Snowy. But where is it?" Snowy grinned wider.

"Look up." When Laura looked up, she almost regret listening to Snowy…

A mistletoe hanging above Laura and Rilo.

"A-Ah…Um…Y-You mean…" Laura tried to say correctly but end up stuttering while Rilo noticed this and blushes as well.

"You know the tradition, Sister Laura." Rilo blushed even deeper and took a glimpse of Laura. Her rosy cheeks more red than the reddest Tamato berry. He doesn't know why but just the look of her lips was enough to make me weak in the knees.

"A-Alright, S-Snowy." Laura mumbled softly and turned to Rilo. Before he could say anything, he felt a pair of warm lips against his.

It was the best kiss he ever felt. Her tender lips were the best taste he ever felt. The kiss was soft and pleasant as he leaned in closer, returning the kiss. When he tasted her lips, Arceus…It tasted like the sweetest chocolate he ever tasted in his whole life!

"Wooo! Go, Laura!" By that shout, the two Lucarios stopped and pulled back at the same time, their face burning with red as they look away from each other.

"U-Uh…K-Kids, its bed time! You know 10pm is bed time!" She shouted as the kids let out disappointing 'awww's and pouted, slowly walk to their room. Laura looked at him and then turned to the kids, leading them to their rooms. Rilo couldn't believe he meet AND kiss that Lucario all in one night. They just met and he already felt like he's on cloud nine!

"Laura…" He muttered her name even though she isn't there and raised the scarf a little higher, just below his snout and sat on one of the seats, recollecting his emotion and thoughts. "…I think…I'm falling in love with you…"

Laura was just tucking little Frossy into her bed.

"S-Sis…ter Laura…?" Laura looked up and stared at Frossy. She smiled and sat on her bed.

"Yes, Little Frossy?" The Snorunt hid half of her face with the blanket and says quietly.

"Does…Mr. Rilo make you h-happy?" This caught Laura off guard. She never expected she asks such a question. But she should have. Knowing Frossy, even though she's shy, she's caring and sometimes, she cares so much that her shyness was gone for at least a moment…Laura smiled and kissed her on the forehead, patting her head lightly.

"I guess he does…but knowing that, he has a home of his own…I can't just let him stay…" At this, Frossy sat up quickly.

"B-But why?! He made you so happy! I know he has a family but…we're his family too…right…?" Laura softly tucked her in and placed the blanket over her little body, patting her head as Frossy stare at her with questioning eyes.

"Sometimes…if you love someone…you'll have to let them make their own choices…Get some sleep, Frossy…Sweet dreams" with a small smile, Laura got up and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Laura…" She flinched and turned to the one who called her to find Rilo standing there, his face showing such a strict emotion.

"R-Rilo…I thought you went back to your family." Laura said, looking at the ground and lightly kick on the floor a bit. With one swift movement, he pinned her to the wall, kissing her deeply. "MM!" She blushed dark red but then she started blushing more and more as she felt his tongue entering her insecure mouth. "A-Ahmm…" She let out such a sweet moan. Oh how Rilo love that voice of hers…He pulled back a bit and slowly wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Laura…I know we just met…but…I felt something between us…And…this feeling I have for you since I first saw you…I don't want it to go away. So…I-If you want…C-Can I…be your mate? Can I…be part of this family too?" He asked sincerely, pressing his forehead against hers. Laura looked deep into his red eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't take no as an answer." She smiled softly as he grinned and picked her up, twirling her around. The two laughed together and hugged each other into a loving embrace as they head over to Laura's room, where they sleep in each other's arms…

Rilo sighs happily at that memory and reaches his house, opening the door to be tackle by a shiny Riolu.

"Hi, Daddy! Welcome back!"

"Woah! Hey, Rolo! How are you?" Rino chuckles softly and hugs his son tightly. He looks over Rolo's shoulder and smiles to see his beautiful Laura holding his youngest daughter, Azula.

"Welcome back, Sweetie." She smiles at him as Rolo grins.

"Daddy, today was great! I helped mom and Auntie Cheery with the cake! And Mom gave me a chocolate bar!" Rilo chuckles again and pat his head.

"A chocolate bar, eh?" He smirks at the blushing Laura who makes a playful pout.

"Aw come on! He did a very good help. Besides, he reminds me of you." Rilo laughs softly, follow by a couple more laughter from his wife and son. The Riolu in Laura's arms starts to giggle, raising her little paws towards her father. Rilo smiles happily, putting down his son and walks over to Laura as he picks up Azula.

"Hey, Azula! It's me, Daddy. I'm home. Who has been a good little girl? You are! Yes you are." He nuzzles his daughter, earning more giggles from her. Laura smiles at the sight while Rolo stands next to him.

"Hey, Dad! Auntie Frossy and Uncle Howl are here too!" Rilo stares at Rolo and grins.

"Ah, they are? Is Auroa here too?" This cause Rolo to blush with fiery red as he looks away, attempting to hide his blush.

"Y-Yea, s-she's here." Laura giggles softly and pats Rolo's head.

"You know, I don't mind having Auroa as a daughter-in-law." Laura teases and smiles happily as she watch her son's face grow red by tenfold.

"M-Mom!"

"What? She's a Houndour so it's alright, right?"

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Rolo shouts loud before running into the house. Azula tilts one of her ears down a little.

"Ish Biwg bwother oway?" She asks, looking at her father. Rilo chuckles softly.

"He'll be alright. How about we go eat some of the cookie dough?" Azula squeals happily.

"Yay! Cookie dough! Cookie dough!" The two Lucarios laugh and Rilo put down his daughter as she hurriedly walk into the house.

"I swear, the only word she learns is 'Cookie dough'. Haha!" Laura smiles softly and Rilo looks at her. Even now, her beauty is still as enchanting as ever. He put one arm over her shoulder and lean his head against hers.

"Yea but I'm sure she'll learn more words too. Like 'my mommy is the most beautiful mommy in the world'." He grins softly and kisses the blushing cheeks on his wife's face.

"Y-You smooth talker." She mutters but blushes even more as he nuzzles her.

"Well, since the party is about to start, let's get inside." The two Lucarios smile at each other, sharing a loving kiss before walking into the house, hand-in-hand…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! :D AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Mii-kun: HO HO HO!

Kuro: you're not Santa, idiot.

Mii-kun: So?! Why can't I be one?!

Kuro: Cause you're a cat! Cats aren't Santa!

Me: ^^" well, I hope everyone has a good Christmas this year :D Merry/Happy Christmas!


End file.
